This Songs For You
by SheGoesThere
Summary: MajorSEMMA. A band breaks up & goes their own way. Emma became a model, Sean a producer & ect. But when spotlight makes them crazy they are left without careers so they try to be a band again. They try to be friends again. And a romance comes back to life
1. Everything In Your Eyes

Ever since Emma could remember, she and her best friend were always a band.

Since highschool!

Sean and Jay were the guitarists, Manny played the piano, Spinner on drums and she sang.

They weren't all into it before though. Hell, even she wasn't. Spinner was probably the only one who thought it was 'righteous', and then he talked to his friend and 'coolest' guy in school, Jay Hogart, into it. Jay basically did it knowing he'd get the groupies. Then came Sean, the new guy, he came in grade 10. He was giving Jay a run for his money with that 'cool' spot, and he didn't even try...

He was pretty perfect though. More muscels than any boy in school, for being just 16. And he had the coolest deep blue eyes. Dimples when he smiled... if he smiled. He was a bit of a bad boy.

It took Sean a while to agree too. They only knew he could play because Sean was sucked into a music class or he'd fail highschool with not enough credits, it was the only class left and who knew he had a hidden passion to play it... and actually knew how to.

Anyway, as they left the offer for him to think about, he was sure he was going to say no.

That was until Emma came in. Spinner and Jay knew they needed someone hot in the band, to get some guy fans too, so they got the... well, lets just say 'wild' chick of school to play in the band, she was also in music and not shy about loving it, Manny Santos. After they jammed a bit they decided they needed another hot chick and singer, and Manny suggested her friend Emma.

Emma was the best singer in class, she never sang alone though, always went into the background of Paige Michealchuck who everyone thought was the best singer, the head cheerleader HAD to be the head singer right?

Yeah. Emma was a cheerleader, with a passion to sing. And she was **good.** No, she was amazing. But if any of her 'friends' found that out, she thought they'd laugh and then maybe go run and tell Paige so the girl could stomp on her competition and then disown her.

Manny only knew Emma could sing because she walked in on her before class started once, and that's how they became friends. She'd play piano, and Emma would sing, they'd laugh then as soon as the bell rang, pretended they didn't know another.

When Jay, Spinner and Manny asked her, she said no a bunch of times. She gave them a chance to play, and yeah they did create really good and original music together but... she just couldn't. Especially to rock and roll, she wasn't that kind of person.

Or was she?

She liked it...

Besides, there needed to be another guitarist. But that's when they insisted Sean Cameron was thinking about it.

Sean Cameron.

Don't think Emma didn't notice him, everyone did, her entire squad would cheer for him and spell out 'fuck me and chuck me I DONT CARE' if they wanted to. Her school wasn't that cliché! Everyone wanted him... even Emma, behind closed doors ofcourse.

She'd never say it out loud though, or be caught watching him... though she had caught him watching her. But never thought anything of it.

God, Sean Cameron wouldn't be into her? She was a cheerleader. He hung around girls like... well, as much as she loved Manny, she and her slutty friends were always all over him, and they were pretty and very expierenced... erm, lets just say almost everyone knew Emma was a virgin. She was a good girl okay? And proud of that pure reputation.

That was until she hooked up with Peter Stone, school jock, who went after her since middle school. Then ofcoure, after having her... he was done with her.

Emma was livid. Football team and basketball team, they were all eyeing her now they she was easy. Are you kidding me? Pure Emma fucking Nelson. It took Peter 4 years of begging and she only did it because she was drunk at Paige's party and they basically yelled at her to go do it.

Emma needed to take her madness out, and that's when she walked by the music room at the end of the day and saw Manny, Jay and Spinner.

Every day after school she'd see them there, still playing just for fun, and actually having a good time. She was kind of jealous, but too in pain to think about it. Her life was crumbling, Peter was always taunting her, and Paige and her squad told Emma she couldn't 'sit' with them at lunch because Peter was dating a NEW girl, miss Holy Darcy and probably looking to ruin her innocene too. Darcy was added to the group and basically replaced Emma. Shunning her.

Every night that week Emma found herself crying at some point, she then got pissed off and was writing in one of her notebooks. NO she didn't keep a diary okay? She wrote things, like songs... to get it off her mind. She also happily tore up her cheerleaders outfit.

That's when the end of the week, Emma walked by the music room again and Manny caught her looking. When she came in Emma decided to play it out, scream it out actually. I guess you could say their music saved her.

And ofcourse during the end of school, Sean had detention, and on his way he past the music room too. Hearing, actually GOOD music.

_Take me, I'm alive  
>Never was a girl with a wicked mind<br>But everything looks better  
>When the sun goes down<em>

Sean couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Emma Nelson. She was singing.

Not too bad either. The song was soft at the start. Good lyrics though, probably a song on the radio. He had no idea it was her song.  
><em><br>__I had everything  
>Opportunities for eternity<br>And I could belong to the night_

He knew Emma, hell, who didn't. The girl practically glowed of perfectness, innocence. She wasn't his type or anything, but he wasn't stupid, he knew she was the prettiest thing he'd lays eyes on but... girls like her didn't go for guys like him so he wasn't going to chase after her. Sean Cameron didn't do that. Girls came to him. But he couldn't help but watch her sometimes...

She couldn't POSSIBLY actually like that Peter Stone could she? She wasn't as dumb and mindless as her squad really was, was she?__

_Your eyes, your eyes  
>I can see in your eyes, your eyes<em>

And that's when Sean saw Emma reading off a paper with her own written in pencil words.

Wow. She wrote this? It sounded so... rock and roll though.

Didn't she like flowers and rainbows? And all that garbage.

That's when he saw Emma for the real time when she hit her chorus, and she sang her heart out, swaying her perfect little body and head to the music.__

_You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love<br>Will burn up in the light_

Sean watched in awe. Her voice was amazing, this was her own song? This COULD of been on the radio with how perfect it was.

He squinted his eyes, watching the band rock their hearts out__

_And every time  
>I look inside your eyes<br>You make me wanna die_

She **defiantly **had something. More than his attention I mean.

There was a bit of music only and no words, and Sean took the time to slowly and carefully come in. That's when Jay noticed him and nodded, smirking.

Spinner pounded on his drums and then grinned seeing Sean pick up his guitar at the corner and sat on a stool, listening to their beat until he addedinto it. It wasn't hard to notice the well played rythm he played, Manny and Emma turned, noticing him finally, but kept going... his add to the song made it complete. He was an amazing player.

_Taste me, drink my soul  
>Show me all the things<br>That I shouldn't know  
>And there's a blue moon on the rise<em>

Emma and Sean connected eyes. As she sang with his guitar.. and everyone else. But all they saw was another.__

_I had everything  
>Opportunities for eternity<br>And I could belong to the night_

Emma looked away and turned back to her spot, sharing her own smile with herself. She's never felt so relieved or happy in her entire life. __

_Your eyes, your eyes  
>I can see in your eyes, your eyes<br>Everything in your eyes, your eyes_

Emma waited for the chorus again, and Sean made it go harder. It didn't even look like he was trying__

_You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love<br>Will burn up in the light_

_And every time  
>I look inside your eyes<br>(Burning in the light)  
>Make me wanna die<em>

Jay decided to sing in into the parts that were bracketed. And his voice went perfect with the song.

_I'll die for you, my love, my love  
>I'll lie for you, my love, my love<br>(Make me wanna die)_

Even Manny raised an eyebrow at Jay. Where did his voice come from? It was actually good!

They were all smiling now and kept playing.__

_I'll steal for you, my love, my love  
>(You make me wanna die)<br>I'll die for you, my love, my love  
>We'll burn up in the light<em>

Neither to anyones vision could they see their teacher standing with an old friend who was actually a producer, Joey Jeremiah, he was famous! It's why he came when the school was over but clearly some students had stayed. And he couldn't find it anymore perfect. __

_Every time I look inside your eyes  
>I'm burning in the light<br>I look inside your eyes  
>I'm burning in the light<br>I look inside your eyes  
>You make me wanna die<em>

"Hot lead singer." He said out loud when they finished and they blinked, turning around and then staring.

JOEY JEREMIAH!

Even Emma knew who he was. Hey, she read Teen People okay?

"Hot music." He drifts, "I couldn't say I've seen a better band play together in my years."

Spinner's sticks fell, and so did his mouth. Clearly in shock.

Joey smiled, "How would you guys like to sign with me?"

They all smiled.

And that's how it begun. And how quickly it ended when the stardom went to their heads. It use to be good though, when they were still getting use to it...

Sean and Emma started writing together, and she was seeing parts of him no one knew. In more ways then one ofcourse! They would get photo shoots for magazines and album covers and Sean was always asked to take shirt off.

Ofcourse.

Even Manny was teaching Emma to play piano too. And the band got 12 number 1 hit songs in the three years they played together.

So anyway, the first year was good, they loved it, loved another, even grew into best friends.

Then the second year they were getting too comfortable, and groupies were obsessed, there was thousands of fan pages. Shows were sold out.

Even Emma and Sean tried to stay real. But how could they when they couldn't even be real to another. It was very obvious the two had something, sparks practically flew, espashally when they practiced together.

By the third year, they had a summer break, Joey had ordered them to take a break, get real, and come back without the star attitudes.

But a summer was too long without another, and Jay had become almost a sex addict, groupies everywhere with him, his very own limo taking him to clubs... at 5 oclock at night?

Spinner was wasting all his money on partying and booze, Manny too, taking trips everywhere from LA to Toronto to Las Vegas.

And Emma had given up on Sean, thinking he'd never want her. And had gotten a boyfriend, another guy in the business named Jimmy. He was a rapper. A really good one at that.

Sean was in fury but hid it well, and stopped writing good songs, and she barely had the spark without Sean... so in reality, their songs were beginning to suck... and everyone was growing apart.

They were at band practice in the studio when Emma walked into a fight, another one.

"Your the one always showing up late!" Manny yelled at Jay, "Work, THEN go screw groupies."

"Manny none of us even know WHY your in the band, you play the piano and you barely get to even play it. Piano is not rock and roll, baby." He taunted and she shoved his chest in anger.

Emma yelled at them, "GUYS!" she shook her head. Didn't they want this? They had this instead of being a senior at highschool right now, dreading each day of school, this was a dream come true!

"Clearly this band isn't what it use to be." Sean muttered, leaning on the wall near her and she whipped around.

"You now, too?" she bittered.

Anyone but Sean. But ofcourse he felt off too, and now Emma didn't have anymore hope.

"Look around blondie!" Spinner yelled in Emma's face who glared right into his eyes. Spinner didn't get it. Why couldn't she see they sucked now!

HEY maybe it's because it's her fault, her and Seanny boy! Who can't play worth shit when not happy together.

"Don't call me that, Spinner."

Sean finally took a breath and stepped forward, beside her, "Back up Spinner." He warned.

He couldn't help but feel protective of Emma, even if she did have a stupid boyfriend now. Didn't they almost kiss the last good song they wrote? Then she left for the summer and came back with **him.**

"No!" Spinner yelled at Sean and back to Emma, "Why don't you help! Why don't you get your ass in Jimmy's lap and make HIM write a song for us if he's soooo good and now the new Hit celeb. Huh, slut?"

**BAM!**

Even Emma jumped, watching Spinner fall back into the ground.

Sean swallowed hard and then shook his fist. Okay. Maybe he shouldn't of done that. But Spinner was way out of line, yes they were all angry, but that was too far.

Or maybe that punch was too far?

Jay clapped his hands onto his lap, getting up from the stool and Spinner glared down at the blood that was on his hand when he whipped his nose, and then glared up at Sean angrily.

Jay went around the scene and said, "See yeah. I quit." With that he left.

"Me too." Manny said, storming off.

"Same." Muttered Sean. Feeling terrible for what he just did to what he use to call his best friend. Almost family...

Emma pierced her lips together, looking at the wall infront of her as Sean went around her and left, she tried to hold her tears.

"Agreed." Spinner spat, standing up to go leave.

"Your an asshole Spinner." Emma bittered and ran off.

When the news went out to the press, every fan was heart broken, yet saw it coming, they weren't as amazing as they use to be. But they did want to go see their last show.

Their concert was sold out quick.

Joey had asked Emma to come up with a song, and she did, out of pure hurt for the band. One last song...

Emma stood in the middle of the stage, her band behind her. It was dark, only candles around. A neat dramatic touch by the people who set it up.

The crowd was insane, the biggest yet... all watching to see their goodbyes.

They were all dressed pretty nice too. Manny wore a long strapless silk black dress, her hair in long curls. Emma wore a long white sweetheart dress that shined a bit, her long hair straightened to the max. She was beautiful and took Sean's breath away too.

The guys wore nice black pants with shiny shoes and a white V-shirt with a black vest on, their hair styled too. Sean wore his famous black tuke though. His arms practically ripped out of the shirt.. probably why he always wore wife beaters.

Emma glanced at Sean and he was just staring down at the strings of his guitar. Her heart broke and she looked away and stared to sing.

_Just tonight I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

_When the light hits your eyes_

_It's telling me I'm right_

_And if I, I am through_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

Emma avoided Sean's eyes like the plague as she sang.

Sean slowed his pace on the guitar and took in a deep breath, looking around the huge crowd and stadium. This was over? He looked at Emma, they were done?

Jay played his guitar just staring down at the ground, this was all he was. How did he screw it up?

_But here I am and I can't seem to see straight  
>But I'm too numb to feel right now<br>And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time  
>I'm too numb to feel right now<em>

_Just tonight I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

_When the light hits your eyes_

_It's telling me I'm right_

_And if I, I am through_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

It seemed when Emma sang the 'I am through' part, it had burned into Sean because she finally had looked right at him.

She was taking a walk around the band as she was trying to breath.

She was having a panic attack on stage, trying to cover it by singing as hard as she could and taking a deep breath.

It was finally a real song again, and crowd was going crazy, loving them again, but some even cried, knowing it was their last song as a band.

Or was it?

Even Manny let a tear slip as the curtains closed, and Spinner clenched his jaw, looking upset... and finally, for the last time in this band, dropped his drum stick to the floor.

They all went there own ways.

Emma became a model. A top one at that. She moved to LA.

Manny , became a playboy girl. Something they saw her actually doing, with or without the band so yeah, best bet.

Jay missed his money, so actually married some famous actress, Alex. It was good though, they both strived for attention and gave the press something to talk about.

Sean became a producer & moved to New York.

And Spinner went into a metal band, a very heavy metal band, and got some good ol' piercings and bleached his head.

No one had spoken to another since.

And things were falling apart two years later, if that was even possible by the miserable lives they had now.

Emma had completely shut down and turned into one of those models who commanded everything, and was dating a new actor every month. She had dumped Jimmy as soon as the band was over... might of been a hint that she was only with him to make Sean jealous... didn't need that anymore. She had finally smashed a camera of some photographers when he asked her if she'd do nude photos.

Fired.

Manny had been doing alright with the play boy thing until this year and around the time Emma had gotten fired too, a guy had grabbed her, thinking she was some porn star. Porn and play boy were different things! Manny wanted respect! She had quit.

And the magazines tore her out when commenting that her career in anything was over.

Jay was getting a divorce now, to that wife of his. And he was always in the paper doing something stupid because he was always drunk. His career was over I guess since he got with Alex..

Spinner was fine in his band, touring a lot, but it wasn't his music... too heavy. He missed things.

And Sean was doing fine as a producer. He actually had two bands who were in the top 10 now. But it wasn't anything like his old band... and he wasn't as happy as he use to be. Nor was there Emma.

They were older now, Jay and Sean being oldest at 21. Manny, Emma and Spinner were now 20... and already their lives had hit rock bottom.

It was then when Joey, their old producer, died. As much as they went on hating another they loved him like a father.

They all went back home to New York for the vuneral. It was huge. Well... Joey was a very loved man. So the band didn't see another... oh but someone saw them.

Craig Mannings, Joey's son. He was 19 now and was handed over the business. When he had no hope, he spotted them, all at each corner. How ironic... and that's when he felt what his Dad did. Sense of power, these guys had it... and he remembered when he use to hear them play. He was so proud of them.

And now?

Craig wanted to manage them again.

He ran over to Snake, a friend of Joey's and slapped his arm a few times, "Snake, Snake,Snake." He said eagerly.

Snake turned from a few guests and sighed, "You alright Craig? I'm here for you." He put a hand on his shoulder.

Craig nodded and said, "I'm fine. I feel like my Dad is actually here in a way... I don't know. It's just... I think I know what I want to do in his business."

"What is it?" Snake asked. When Craig had ideas, they were good. His father knew that too.

"I want to put Reckless back together." That was the old name of Emma's band.

Snake closed his eyes and said slowly, "Craig, they hate another... and I was there back then.. they fell apart. Aren't good together anymore, great kids but..."

"Dad did interviews though, hell he did one last week still insisting they would of still been together if not the fame." He said desperately.

"So?" Snake asked.

Craig went on, "So... I know my magazines. Emma was fired after breaking a camera on set a month ago. Manny just quit her playboy stuff. Jay is helpless as it is-"

"What's your point?" Snake breathed, needing to hear it out so they can move on and forget the idea.

Craig frowned and tried to explain, "I think their over it, I don't think they care about the fame it just looks like their trying to figure out what their suppose to really do... they're forgetting how talented they are with the music. That's what they need to do!"

"Your just like your father, did I ever tell you that?" Snake questioned with a small smile until it grew weak, "Just one problem. Spinners in another band and Sean is a producer for the Broke Down Kids."

"Look at this." Craig said, digging in his father's old CDs that were out to be looked at.

HEADS WILL ROLL CD, Joey also produced Spinner's other band but didn't see as much potential as RECKLESS had, he said it all the time.

The band was on the cover "You don't think he'd be in? He looks miserable." He pointed at Spinner's image on the cover of HEADS WILL ROLL.

Snake frowned, "What about Sean?" it wasn't complete without Sean. Jay was good but Sean was better, but Jay was a good singer too atleast!

Craig gave Snake a look and took out the RECKLESS CD and pointed to the cover.

Sean was on it, shirtless, ofcourse. But he was smirking at Emma, eyes sparkiling even in the picture and she was smiling over at him while swinging a microphone.

"Can't fight true love." Craig said quietly.

Snake raised an eyebrow, even fans who didn't know the band knew Sean and Emma were crazy about another. Kind of funny. And kind of wierd they never ended up together.

Maybe Craig was right...

Snake told him, "We'll figure it out. You got to be careful and sneaky. Trust me, these guys are hard to tame."

"I got it all planned."


	2. Love The Way You Lie

**Last chapter song credit: The pretty reckless. Songs- You make me wanna die & Just Tonight**

**Credit to songs in this chapter: Rihanna/Eminem-love the way you lie.**

"Craig, I don't want to be in here." Emma admitted, looking up at a tall big building in New York. The old studio.

She had come because, well it was Craig. Joey's son! He was like family too. And he deserved a favour.

But this?

Why'd he want her _here._

"You said so!" Craig confirms, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside.

Emma groaned but followed, when they went through the swinging doors and to an elevator Craig brought them to the JEREMIAH floor, the top floor. Some bands were using some record rooms since level 5 was under construction

Emma felt a rush of panic over her, "I don't think I can do this-"

Level 5 also belonged to Sean Cameron, explaining why he was on this level and had just bumped into her.

Emma stumbled a bit but they then lifted their heads and their eyes fell upon another. Oh my god.

Her heart stopped and he stopped breathing too.

"Emma." His voice still had that... tone in it. The kind that made her knees weak, it also gotten more huskier and she wanted to just die right there.

"Hi." She spat out finally.

Hi? You could do better Emma... she mentally kicked herself.

You know, he never called her. Not once after the concert.

He was too afraid...

"Nice to see you again..." he drifted off, taking her site in. She was really here?

Why?

He glanced at Craig and got a raise of jealousy a bit noticing them holding hands, not understanding Craig had to do that or she'd run. This was his only chance.

He looked back at Emma, she was so grown now, once a beautiful young teenager and now an actual curvy, toned, still beautiful but could be sexy as well young adult. Her hair was much much longer, and blonder, not golden anymore, almost platinum, looked good on her. Her style wasn't so highschool anymore either. She wore a black mini skirt and a loose vibrant dark blue string top, a nice silver long necklace too finish it off. Her eyes sparkled with it. See? Still beautiful.

Emma was sizing him up too. His hair got longer, she liked it, and he didn't cover it with a tuke. He wasn't a boy anymore.. he'd turn into a gorgeous man. Had some facial hair on his chin too. And he was even more ripped, if possible. Still droolable basically!

He held some mail, and a cd in one hand. All addressed to him, Mr Producer, she heard he did this now...

"Mhm. How are you?" she finally asked.

Craig bit the end of his tounge, was he the only that noticed them hungrily sizing another up?

"Doing great." Sean lied through his teeth.

"Same." Emma almost bittered back, also lying. She looked away from him as he eyed her closer and nodded.

"Good." He said, he wanted her happy but he was a bit hurt she was SO great, he couldn't take it anymore, " I got to go."

He wanted to get to know her again, wanted to see where she's been and what she's done but.. it hurt. Knowing she did it without him.

"Awkward." Craig said, watching Sean brush them off and walk off.

"Shut up and just go, Craig." Emma taunted, pushing him ahead and he let her into their old studio room.

Emma let the memories rush over her.

FLASHBACK:

_A young Emma and Sean sat in the studio, it was the second year before their summer break where everything went wrong._

_Emma was laughing as Sean even sang with her and he was actually so good! _

_He'd probably kill her if she let anyone know that though, they only did this when he helped her write her songs._

_**Every day, another one wasted !  
>Every day, you get up and face it!<br>Every day is a chance for redemption !  
>Every day, every day !<strong>_

_Emma and Sean stood face to face standing and singing their lights out, he playing on his guitar and Emma swinging her hips and playing with her hair._

_The music finally died out and Sean only played acousticly and he sang their last part as Emma smiled softly at him._

_**You said life is way too short  
>As soon as one ends, another starts...<strong>_

_His singing was so soft, and he and Emma were inches away, catching their breath._

_His eyes were slowly closing as he stared at Emma's lips and she shut her eyes too, putting her hands on his shoulders._

_His breath was on her lips and so was hers, they couldn't believe it was finally happening. They waited 3 years for this... Emma lifted herself a bit more to press-_

"_Kids!" _

_Emma removed her hands from Sean and he backed up from her, faces going read._

_Joey._

_THANKS Joey!_

_Emma avoided both their eyes and Sean glared at Joey._

"_Your flights are ready!" he said happily and they just nodded, "Em, your going to California for the summer right?"_

"_Yeah." She said and he nodded at her to come with him._

_She nodded back and looked to Sean who was laying his guitar down and she bit her lower lip, slowly walking away and out._

_Sean looked down at his guitar sadly and then looked over his shoulder._

_She was gone._

_They had... almost kissed, right?_

_END OF FLASHBACK.._

"You upset?" Craig asked her as he quietly shut the door.

Emma was staring down and admitted, "Little bit." Or more than a little bit...

"Sing it out." Craig said with a smile, pointing at the microphone on the piano.

Emma looked choked up, a deer in the head lights.

Craig laughed, "What? Your best songs came out of anger and rush." He informs.

Emma gave him a look, Joey told him way too much. She sighed and sat at the piano.

She confessed, "I haven't stood at a microphone in years Craig..."

"I'm sure you still sing though." He said softly, leaning on the piano and Emma shrugged helplessly.

He smiled and slapped the top of the piano.

"Just go." He said while going over to the other room to play with the studio controls, "Sing anything your feeling."

"I don't-"

"you know you want to." He said, sternly giving her a look before he went in.

Emma sat there for a moment, staring at the keyboard. "Oh god..." she whispered. She put her fingers on it, her hand shook but she took another deep breath and then began to play.

Meanwhile, Sean stormed into his studio across the hall.

His band was in the record room and Sean just stormed past.

"Hey boss." Said Sav.

"Sup?" asked Drew, until Sean slammed his singing room shut.

Sean did sing, just didn't like it. But right now he NEEDED it. Seeing Emma like that, having to lie like that?

Not being like they use to... it ate him up.

"He's pissed." Drew said to Sav who gave him a look. You think?

"When isn't he?"

Drew shrugged, "Turn up the stereo. I want to hear him. He's good if you actually hear him." He confirmed and Sav turned it up to raise his eyebrows.

"Wow, he's really good. White man who can rap." He laughed with Drew but meant it.

Over by the other studio room, Craig looked over and saw Sean in session as he was recording Emma and quickly ran over.

"This recording?" Craig asked and they shook their heads no so Craig pressed record.

He smirked and crossed his arms.

Oh yeah, this would work perfectly. He looked back at Emma who was still singing at the piano.

Snake was sitting in his office, gold records hung around him and awards, he looked at the newspaper as Craig bolted in.

"Radioo ! TURN IT ON!" Craig yelled, running to it.

Snake panicked a bit but threw his newspaper down to listen, "Who is it?"

"Sean and Emma." Craig smirked, turning it up and looking for the channel.

"What?" exclaimed Snake.

One, he thought it was going to be HARD to get Reckless. Two, he knew it was only going to be hard because of Emma and Sean though but they were already singing together?

That was amazing!

Craig devishly grinned, "I tricked them, I put their songs together. They seem REALLY mad at another but hey, made a bit of a sexy song." He admitted and music started to play.

"don't say sexy in my office again." Snake confirms before listening.

Craig rolled his eyes but smiled and they listening.

"Here it is folks, what you been waiting for." The radio said, "old band members united from Reckless, Emma Nelson and producer SEAN Cameron. Unbelievable! Listen."

Snake gave Craig a look, good thing he was a good editor. The beginning had piano and Emma started to sing...

_Emma: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

Snake nodded to Craig not bad, then drums came in and Sean's rapping blasted through:

S_ean:_ _Now I know we said things, Did things that we didn't mean  
>And we fall back into the same patterns, Same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad As mine is  
>You're the same as me But when it comes to love You're just as blinded<em>

"Emma, is that actually you and Sean playing together?" Spike, her mother, who Emma took the time to stay in this stupid city just to see and then this song came on

"I... it's not together. It's him but..." Emma was stuttering as she sat in her kitchen, the radio blasting their song. .. 'But when it comes to love your just as blinded'.. . did he mean that for her... or just, singing a song? Well, she was tricked so he probably was too!

"Emma it's amazing!" Spike told her daughter, hugging her but Emma shrugged out.

"Can I be alone?" she begged. Spike sadly looked at her but nodded. Emma ripped the radio out of the wall and then put it on the table, plugging it near her. She sat down on the table and glared at the playing radio.  
><em><br>Baby please come back  
>It wasn't you<br>Baby it was me  
>Maybe our relationship<br>Isn't as crazy as it seems_

Sean threw an old award of his at the wall and it smashed into a million pieces. He stood in his office and madly stormed around, pacing.

He'd find whoever recorded that and kill them

Slowly.

That was _private_, that wasn't suppose to be ever aired, OR recorded. God he hoped Emma wasn't listening or making any connections...  
><em><br>Maybe that's what happens  
>When a tornado meets a volcano<br>All I know is  
>I love you too much To walk away though<br>Come inside  
>Pick up your bags off the sidewalk<br>Don't you hear sincerity  
>In my voice when I talk<br>Told you this is my fault  
>Look me in the eyeball, Next time I'm pissed<br>I'll aim my fist At the dry wall_

Manny moved to the song and closed her eyes as she swayed to it in her apartment as she cooked, it sounded farmiliar.

"Mia, who is this?" she asked her roommate from the couch who was reading a magazine.

Mia laughed, "you should know... you use to play with them."

Manny yelped, tripping over her feet and fell to the ground. WHAT?  
><em><br>Next time There will be no next time  
>I apologize<br>Even though I know it's lies  
>I'm tired of the games<br>I just want her back  
>I know I'm a liar<br>If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
>I'mma tie her to the bed<br>And set the house on fire_

Spinner was on his tour bus and nodded to the song and drummed with it on his lap with his sticks.

It was good! He knew it was Emma and Sean.

He smiled and kept pretending to play with them.

He frowned... course he had to pretend... they weren't a band anymore  
><em><br>Emma: Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<em>

Jay was in the back of his limo, well his ex wife in progress' limo. He listened to the song as he was slowly drinking himself to death and sprawled on his seat in the back.

What... the hell. That was Sean and Emma! __

_But that's alright  
>Because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there  
>And hear me cry<em>

As if on cue Emma was crying. No one, nobody, was suppose to hear that. Craig. That little!

Emma just cried harder and whipped her tears away as she laid her head down on her arms, looking at the radio  
><em><br>But that's alright  
>Because I love<br>The way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie_

_... _they did sound really good though.


End file.
